Bellas Death
by SevenDayLoan
Summary: What would happen if Bella died when the Volturi came in Breaking Dawn? What would Edward say? Can be OCC, but I like it anyway. sorry, had to repost, the story got deleted xD
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight. =(

(Alice has just returned with the half vampires)

EPOV

As Caius, Marcus and Aro conferred in one corner, I watched Bella, not even bothering to read their thoughts. My angel was obviously worried and confused about our little girl Renesmee, as her eyebrows pushed together, with a worry line in between. I was focusing so hard on her beautiful face, that I was startled when Marcus's booming laugh rang through the front yard.

"We have come to a decision." Aro said sternly, as Marcus's grin became wider and wider. I struggled to read their thoughts, but Bella was unconsciously blocking everyone, even the Volturi.

"The child will live."

Cheers erupted from the crowd, and Bella beamed like a thousand suns. I was overjoyed. My whole family and I would live together forever!

"The mother will die."

WHAT? It was like a bolt of ice had been directed into my dead heart. A wave of shock swept over me, followed instantly by a rage. Not a normal rage. A kill everything in sight, I don't care if I die rage. I leapt from where I was standing, and so did Alice, Carlisle, Rosalie, (ROSALIE?), Emmett, Esme, Jasper and Jacob. It was like a bomb went off. Kate grabbed me and sent a shock through my body. I couldn't feel it. I was blind with the desire to kill.

Carlisle POV

WHAT? MY DAUGHTER? They want to kill Bella? I know I am usually the rational one, but I couldn't help the rage that went over me. I could only wonder how Edward might feel.

APOV

No. Way. No. Way. No one is going to kill my BFFL on MY WATCH. I could only wonder how Edward might feel.

EmPOV

Are you kidding me? What the hell did Bella do? I am going to fight for that girl. I am going to kill em'. Kill em' all. I could only wonder how Edward might feel.

Jacob POV

Sure, sure. They all think they can kill my best friend, and get away with it. No. No. Hell No. I could only wonder how Edward might feel.

Jasper POV

Wow. Without realizing it I sent waves of absolute shock and rage through the crowd. No way my little sister was going to die today. I could only wonder how Edward might feel.

Esme POV

My daughter? What are they thinking? My little girl? The apple of Edward's eyes? They are going to have to get through all of us!

Rosalie POV

Oh no. I did not help her poop while she was pregnant just to see her die a month later!

Edward POV

Kate kept shocking me over and over, and I just seemed to notice it less and less. My whole family was under a massive pile of vampires, and Benjamin was literally moving boulders to try to stop us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella. She wasn't fighting it. She was walking over to Aro, palms up. I heard Alice shrieking manically and Esme crying out. As Kate shocked me once more, I fell to the ground. Alex or Jane hadn't even bothered using their powers. We would be in enough pain already. I yelled, "QUIET!" at my family so I could hear what Aro was saying. They got the message.

"So, dear Bella, it is so sad you will have to die today.." _should I suggest another option?_

"Yes. I will do anything as long as you don't kill Renesmee."

"May I suggest joining the Volturi?" _come on lady, join or die…_

"No."

"Okay then." _Ah, so sad seeing such a young talent go to waste. Ah, well…_

As the cloaks began to surround Bella, Emmett ripped out of Carmen's grasp, He dived on to Aro, but Jane incapacitated him quickly. Rosalie began dry weeping and gasping for air. Esme fell onto the floor, openly surrendering. All these things were happening as I stood there. Jane sent many waves of excruciating pain towards me, while I just stood there. Bella flashed each one of us a brilliant smile.

"Aro." She said sternly.

"Yes, Bella?"

"May I say a few things to my family?"

"Of course."

Jane growled at him, but he shot her a look.

Everyone turned to stare at her, their thoughts churning.

"Carlisle." She said, turning to face him. "You are a wonderful man, and I have admired you in many ways. Keep up your vegetarianism. It is a beautiful thing."

"Esme." She said slowly. "I love you and your kindness so much. I know why Carlisle loves me. Remember me as your daughter."

"Rosalie." She said. "You started out on the cold side towards me, and having Renesmee made us become close friends. Take care of Nessie."

"Jasper." Bella sighed. "I love you like a brother, and I know you will protect Alice in the years to come. Take care."

"Emmett." Bella beamed. "You are so… so…. Emmett! Even though your sex jokes were annoying, it didn't cease the love I have for you, always.

"Jacob." Bella smiled. "I will always have a place in my heart for you. After Edward left me I felt so alone, and you patched me up."

I winced at that one, but Bella went on.

"ALICE!" Bella sang. "You will truly be my BFFL!" She giggled. "No matter how much I hated those shopping trips, I loved you. My little pixie buddy.

Then Bella turned, meeting her eyes to mine. "Edward. Do I really need to say it? Stay strong. I love you."

Bella whispered "I love you." In Nessie's ear, and went to stand by Aro.

"I am ready." She said in a shaky voice.

"Okay then."

There was a horrible metallic screeching noise as Bella, my Bella was ripped apart. All of my family, including the Queilites fell to the ground. Alice covered her ears, and I did the same.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight. =(

It took a while for things to sink in.

_Gone_

_Gone_

_Gone_

It was like back when Rosalie told me my Bella was dead.

_Only_

_One_

_Thousand_

_Times _

_Worse._

Because I watched it happen.

_I_

_Could_

_HAVE_

_SAVED_

_HER!_

I stared at the fire that was my Bella.

_I_

_Swear_

_I_

_Could_

_Have_

_Kept_

_Her_

_Safe_

I stared at the little girl that was my daughter

_She _

_Was_

_All_

_I _

_Had _

_Left_

And suddenly Emmett was screaming.

Alice was crying.

Esme had her face in her hands.

Carlisle was comforting Esme.

Emmett was blinking.

Rosalie was pounding the floor.

Jasper had his eyes shut.

Jacob was nuzzling Nessie

Renesmee had her face in Jacob's fur

And I was staring into the nothingness of the fire. Staring into the nothingness of my Bella.

_Bella_

_I _

_Promised_

_Forever…_

_I _

_Don't_

_Break_

_My_

_Promises._

I watched the fire, a smile forming on my face. I could only imagine how manic I looked.

_Bella_

_My_

_Love _

_Today_

_And_

_Always_

_Together…_

Always… I thought as I threw myself into the fire, into the pit of nothingness.

Because when you have forever, what do you live for?


End file.
